1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness fixture for fixing a wiring harness to a panel composing a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices are mounted on a vehicle. A wiring harness is wired in a vehicle for supplying electricity from a power source such as a battery, and for transmitting a control signal from a controller. The wiring harness includes a plurality of electric wires, and a connector attached to ends of the electric wires.
The electric wire is a so-called covered wire having a conductive core wire and an insulating cover for covering the core wire. The connector includes: a terminal electrically connected to the core wire of the electric wire; and an insulating connector housing for receiving the terminal. The connector is connected to a connector of the electronic device. Further, the wiring harness supplies the electricity and the various signals to the electronic device.
Conventionally, various wiring harness fixtures (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3) are used for fixing the wiring harness to a panel composing a vehicle body. The wiring harness fixture disclosed by the Patent Documents 1 to 3 includes: an attaching portion which the wiring harness is overlapped with and fixed to; a locking portion extending vertically from the attaching portion and allowed to be locked in a hole disposed on the panel; and a pressing portion for pressing the panel in a direction separating from the attaching portion when the locking portion is locked in the hole.
One end of the pressing portion is continued to the attaching portion, and provided around the locking portion. The pressing portion is inclined with respect to both a vertically extending direction of the locking portion from the attaching portion and a longitudinal direction of the wiring harness which is overlapped with the attaching portion. When the locking portion is locked in the hole, the other end of the pressing portion abuts on the panel and is elastically deformed in a direction where the other end moves close to the attaching portion. Then, an elastic restoring force is generated on the pressing portion for pressing in a direction where the panel moves away from the attaching portion.
The conventional wiring harness fixture disclosed in the Patent Document 1 to 3 is attached to a specific position of the wiring harness while an outer periphery of the attaching portion together with the wiring harness is wound by a tape or a band. Then, when the locking portion is press-fitted into the hole, and locked in the hole, and the pressing portion is elastically deformed as described above, the wiring harness fixture fixes the wiring harness to the panel.    [Patent Document 1] JP, A, 1111-182742    [Patent Document 2] JP, A, 2000-41322    [Patent Document 3] JP, A, 2002-174210
In the conventional wiring harness fixture, the pressing portion is extended from the attaching portion to the above-described direction. Therefore, after the wiring harness fixture is attached to the wiring harness, when the wiring harness is carried with the other wiring harness, these wiring harnesses may break into between the attaching portion and the pressing portion, and the wiring harnesses may be caught by the pressing portion. In this case, after the wiring harnesses are carried, when the wiring harnesses is tried to be removed forcedly, the wiring harness fixture may unexpectedly be broken, for example, the pressing portion may be broken out from the attaching portion.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wiring harness fixture configure to prevent the wiring harness from being caught and be broken unexpectedly.